L : Final Step
by kaika0788
Summary: "You were my limitless imagination, there is nothing I cannot achieve, Nothing. When you be a part of this grey life - d.m" [HunHan/Yaoi]


**L : Final Step**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~HunHan~**

 _my limitless imagination_

 _._

* * *

Kantor EXODUS Production menjadi sedikit lebih sibuk dari pada biasanya. Ini bahkan hari sabtu dimana semua orang seharusnya tengah menikmati libur akhir pekan mereka, namun kini harus batal karena situasi darurat yang membuat editor senior di rumah produksi ini menghubungi rekan-rekannya untuk segera kembali ke kantor, sekarang juga, tanpa peduli waktu, lokasi dan aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sekarang atau honor bulan ini dipotong tujuh puluh persen. Ancaman 'maut' dari Junmyeon tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, sehingga sore itu dengan mode panik level wahit ketiga rekan sekaligus anak buanya berlari menyusuri satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai lima yang memang dikhususkan sebagai ruangan editor. Junmyeon tengah duduk dikursinya dengan dua kepalan tangan mengeras diatas meja dan ekspresi wajah yang menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat marah saat ini.

Penampilan ketiga orang yang jelas-jelas kacau itu tidak membuat Junmyeon merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Yixing yang masih menggunakan pakaian selam juga pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat santai dengan sandal, topi rajut lebar dan pakaian becorak bunga-bunga khas pantai musim panas.

"Dari mana kalian? Hawai?" sindir Junmyeon yang merasa sedikit tersinggung, tidak diajak ikut bersenang-senang padahal mereka rekan kerja satu tim. Baik Yixing, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak ada yang merespon, masih sibuk menetralkan nafas masing-masing.

"Keadaan darurat apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yixing setelah bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi.

"Ini gawat, Sehun belum juga mengirimkan naskahnya." Jelas Junmyeon yang membuat tiga orang didepannya kaget dan saling berpandangan. Jika behubungan dengan Sehun dan naskahnya yang belum dikirimkan ke kantor produksi, berarti ini situasi yang benar-benar gawat.

"Siapa yang kuminta menghubunginya kemarin?" tanya Junmyeon lagi.

"A-aku.. Jongin bilang semuanya sudah hampir selesai, mereka hanya perlu mengerjakan _part_ terakhirnya" jawab Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Kubilang hubungi Sehun, Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa malah asistennya yang kau hubungi!?" nada Junmyeon semakin meninggi dengan bola mata melotot hampir keluar dari cangkangnya.

"Nomor Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi aku terpaksa menghubungi asisten-asistennya" jawab Baekhyun, semakin menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kekasihnya. Ia takut Kim Junmyeon, editor seniornya itu akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin!?... Sekarang semuanya hubungi dia atau siapa saja yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan Oh Sehun. CEPAT!" perintah Junmyeon, dan tiga rekannya itu segera meraih ponsel masing-masing menghubungi siapa saja yang kira-kira tahu dimana Sehun yang ponsel dan keberadaannya sama-sama tidak bisa dilacak.

.

Oh Sehun, komikus muda yang karya-karyanya tengah digilai jutaan pembaca baik didalam maupun luar Korea. Sehun awalnya dikenal lewat _webtoon_ -nya yang mengisahkan tentang 12 oknum dengan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan elemen-elemen tertentu dan berasal dari planet diluar tata surya yang datang mengembara ke bumi. Berkat karyanya itu juga Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa rumah produksi yang bersedia membiayai dan memproduksi karya-karyanya. Pilihannya jatuh pada EXODUS Production yang mengajukan persyaratan dan upah yang dirasa cocok dengan spesifikasi yang diinginkannya. Pilihan yang benar-benar tepat, ketika orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah produksi itu-khususnya yang sering berhubungan langsung dengannya-merupakan _partner_ kerja yang pas untuk seseorang yang berjiwa bebas sepertinya. Sehun selalu memberikan yang terbaik yang Ia bisa, dan cukup puas dengan apa yang didapatkan. Ia selalu bekerja tanpa tekanan, dan selalu menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya tepat waktu.

 _Pengecualian untuk hari ini._

 **'L'** adalah komik _on-going_ yang sedang digarap Sehun dan timnya saat ini. _L_ sendiri mengisahkan seorang manusia bulan yang luar biasa tampan dan memikat yang menggunakan paras dan tubuhnya untuk mencuri jiwa orang-orang yang jatuh hati padanya. Ide cerita, visualisasi tokoh dan penggambaran latar yang artistik membuat komik ini menjadi salah satu yang paling laris saat ini. Kelanjutan kisahnya begitu dinanti-nanti sehingga produksinya selalu jadi prioritas di ExPro.

Tentunya merupakan masalah besar jika Sehun dan timnya yang biasanya telah menyelesaikan naskah dua hari sebelum jadwal _update_ malah molor dan tak bisa dihubungi. Terlebih lagi jika naskah untuk _chapter_ terbaru yang seharusnya sudah diterima belum juga dikirimkan saat hanya tersisa 6 jam sebelum jadwal _update_. Membuat orang-orang dirumah produksi khususnya bagian editor seperti kebakaran janggut, karena dengan sisa waktu yang ada naskah itu bahkan belum masuk tahap pengeditan. Dan Oh Sehun masih tak bisa dihubungi.

.

"Junmyeon- _ssi_ , aku baru saja menghubungi Jongin lagi dia bilang akan mencari Sehun ke studionya" ujar Chanyeol setelah berhasil menghubungi salah satu asisten Sehun itu.

"Mencari!? Maksudmu mereka sedang tidak bersama? Tidak bekerja? Lalu bagaimana dengan naskahnya?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tatapan horor. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan situasi ini. Oh Sehun tidak pernah membuat 'pelanggaran' seperti ini, setidaknya belum sampai entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya sekarang.

Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan infomasi selanjutnya yang baru saja ia dapat dari Jongin, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya informasi yang mereka punya saat ini dan Junmyeon sebagai editor senior harus tahu tentang ini, tentu saja.

"Sebenarnya.. Jongin bilang, seminggu yang lalu Sehun mengizinkan semua asistennya untuk berlibur. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan tujuh puluh persen c _hapter_ terbaru dan Sehun tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan melakukan _finishing,_ jadi mereka sepakat untuk mengambil cuti sekitar seminggu.." suara Chanyeol pelan dan hati-hati, tapi apa yang baru disampaikannya malah menjadi angin kencang yang sukses mengipas bara api di atas kepala Junmyeon untuk bekobar semakin besar.

"Oh Tuhan.. ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak tahu soal ini?" Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk dahinya berulang dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi mejanya.

"Kau bukan asistennya, jelas kau tidak tahu" jawab Yixing polos.

"Diam Yixing sayang, aku sedang serius. Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak juga bisa dihubungi, harus kemana aku mencarinya?"

"Kyungsoo menghubungiku, Ia bilang Sehun tidak ada di apartemennya. Ia dan Jongin sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke studio mereka." Baekhyun yang baru selesai bicara dengan Kyungsoo _via_ telepon segera memberitahu Junmyeon, pria itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kekursi sambil berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan! Mana Luhan? Sudah ada yang menghubunginya?" tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba, begitu satu nama melintas dalam benaknya. Satu-satunya asisten Sehun yang kemungkinan besar tahu dimana komikus itu berada sekarang.

"Eeh.. itu, anu—"

"Anu siapa?" potong Junmyeon sebelum Yixing selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Luhan.."

"Kenapa dengan anunya Luhan?"

"Huh?"

… … …

"Ma-maksudku kenapa dengan Luhan?"

"Itu, nomor Luhan juga tidak bisa dihubungi…" Jelas Yixing.

"Sudah kuduga. Dua keparat kecil itu pasti sedang berkencan. Sialan! Inilah mengapa aku menentang hubungan asmara sesama rekan kerja" teriak Junmyeon berang, sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan maksud menyindir. Dua orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kemana saja asal bukan Junmyeon.

"Sudah kuperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak menerima Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, itu bisa berefek dan merusak profesionalitas kerja mereka. Dan lihat? Semuanya terbukti sekarang" tegas Junmyeon, sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya seolah pendapatnya yang tidak didengarkan telah menyebabkan timbulnya masalah-masalah politik yang mengancam keamanan negara.

"Bukan karena kau juga suka pada Luhan? Lagipula tidak ada bukti bahwa mereka tengah bersama sekarang _kan_?"

"Pfft— ups"

kalimat pelan Yixing membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya, namun terpaksa ditelan begitu Junmyeon menghadiahi keduanya sebuah _death glare_.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, kujahit mulutmu Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu dan alisnya besamaan. Dan Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga cari Sehun sampai ketemu!" tambahnya.

"Oh, aku baru dapat pesan dari Jongin. Dia bilang studio mereka terkunci dan mobil Sehun tidak ada disana. Jadi sepertinya Ia tidak kesana.. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang menuju tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Sehun sekarang." Kata Chanyeol sambil membaca isi pesan diponselnya.

"Haah… Baiklah, sekarang juga kalian bertiga susul Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Cari Oh Sehun, datangi semua tempat-tempat yang biasa dan kemungkinan dikunjunginya sekarang. Dalam dua jam jika kalian tak bisa menemukannya, maka kalian semua dalam masalah besar. Aku akan mencoba berdiskusi dengan bagian direksi untuk kemungkinan teburuk, penundaan _update_ minggu ini."

"Baik!"

Jawab tiga rekannya bersamaan, kemudian berbalik dan hendak menjalankan perintah yang baru saja diterima. Jumnyeon sendiri sudah hampir meinggalkan ruangannya ketika notifikasi di ponselnya membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Satu pesan dari Sehun membuat matanya melotot dan dengan cepat membuka pesan tersebut,

 _ **Naskahnya sedang kuedit dan akan langsung kuposting sendiri nanti malam. Jangan khawatir, kupastikan semuanya akan selesai tepat waktu. Untuk hari ini istirahatlah, nikmati weekendmu dan carilah seorang kekasih (**_ **^^,)**

 _ **cc. Orang Paling Tampan**_ **\n/ \n/**

Begitu pesan itu selesai dibacanya, Junmyeon langsung menghubungi nomor Sehun. Sialnya lagi-lagi suara merdu operator telepon yang menjawab panggilannya. Oh Sehun benar-benar licik, seenaknya memutuskan tanpa memikirkan masalah yang kemungkinan ditimbulkannya nanti.

 _ **Akan kubuat kau jadi 'Orang Paling Menderita' jika kau sampai mengacaukan hari ini, Tuan Oh Sehun Yang Terhormat!**_

 _ **cc. Orang Paling Murka Saat Ini**_ **.\/.**

Dengan gemas ia menekan-nekan layar ponselnya yang tidak bersalah dan mengirimkan pesan balasan pada Sehun. Tak peduli pria itu membacanya nanti atau tidak, tapi Sehun harus tahu bahwa Kim Junmyeon benar-benar murka saat ini.

.

.

"Jadi itu alasanya kau tidak membawa mobil dan mengunci pintu studio tadi?"

"Ya, aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Lalu kenapa kau meliburkan kami? Pekerjaanmu akan semakin ringan jika dibantu asisten-asistenmu kan?

" _No..No.._ Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bekerja keras selama ini, jadi kurasa mereka butuh waktu santai. Lagi pula sudah lama kulihat mereka tidak benar-benar pergi berkencan, jadi apa salahnya sedikit berbaik hati?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga asistenmu.. Apa kerjaku selama ini kurang keras? Aku juga butuh _refreshing_ "

"Harus kuakui kau adalah asisten paling setia, bersedia untuk tetap tinggal menemaniku bekerja meski sudah kuberikan waktu libur. Sebagai hadianya akan kupertimbangkan untuk menaikan gajimu nanti, tenang saja"

"Kau yang menahanku disini tuan Oh!.. _Huh_.. padahal aku juga ingin bersenang-senang"

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi bersenang-senang saat kekasihmu ada disini?"

… … …

Pertengkaran kecil itu diakhiri dengan senyum kemenangan Sehun dan tatapan kesal Luhan. Dua orang yang keberadaannya sedang dicari-cari itu sengaja mengunci diri di studio dan 'menghilangkan jejak' dengan tidak membawa serta mobil pribadi. Panggilan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tadi mampir ke studio-pun sengaja diabaikan demi sempurnanya rencana yang telah mereka-Sehun, lebih tepatnya-susun rapih.

Bukannya _sok_ baik atau bermurah hati untuk meliburkan dua asistennya, Sehun hanya sedang ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya yang belakangan mulai jarang, disebabkan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Semenjak menjadi salah satu komikus yang 'sibuk', Sehun memutuskan merekrut teman-temannya semasa kuliah dijurusan yang sama dulu, termasuk 'calon' kekasihnya saat itu untuk membantu menyelesaikan karya-karyanya. Sehun menggaji sepadan hasil kerja mereka dan cukup puas dengan dedikasi mereka selama ini.

Apalagi dengan komik terbaru yang sedang mereka garap, yang semakin melambungkan namanya. Jadwal _update_ yang disepakati seminggu sekali, membuat hampir tak ada waktu luang untuk sekedar berkencan atau bahkan makan malam berdua. Jadi Sehun memikirkan sebuah rencana yang kira-kira bisa membuatnya tetap menyelesaikan tugasnya tapi juga bisa sambil 'kencan' seperti saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk meliburkan dua asisten lainnya seminggu penuh dan mematikan segala jenis komunikasi yang berpotensi menggangu.

Setelah 'menyingkirkan' Jongin dan Kyungsoo-yang tentunya senang karena akhirnya bisa merasakan kencan berdua, seminggu penuh pula-Sehun memilih apartemen Luhan dimalam hari (pengecualian untuk hari ini) dan studionya di siang hingga sore hari sebagai tempat kencan mereka. Meskipun kencan yang dimaksud tak jauh-jauh dari 'menyelesaikan pekerjaan berdua', namun bagi Sehun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah lama ia ingin merasakan benar-benar 'terkurung' bersama hal-hal yang dicintainya yaitu menggambar dan tentu saja Luhan. Jadi meskipun tugasnya jadi semakin berat karena ditinggal dua asistennya, tapi Sehun bahagia karena Luhan selalu ada disisinya, membantu dan menyemangatinya. Sempurna sudah.

Hitung-hitung sambil menyelam, minum air, cari ikan pula.

"Lu, tolong lakukan _coloring_ pada _file_ terakhir yang sudah kukirim" pinta Sehun dengan fokus tetap pada _graphic tablet_ didepannya.

"Huh? Kupikir semua _file_ sudah dikerjaan. Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Luhan sambil mengintip Sehun lewat sisi atas kacamatanya.

"Sudah, hanya saja ada beberapa _detail_ yang harus kuganti." jawabnya, masih tetap fokus pada tabletnya.

Luhan menghentikan pekejaannya mengedit beberapa _part_ yang sudah dibagi oleh Sehun, dan membuka _email_ yang baru saja masuk ke komputernya. Satu folder yang hanya berisi 3 gambar. Luhan membuka gambar pertama yang diberi judul _step 1_ dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Tidak biasanya Sehun menamai gambar-gambarnya seperti ini. Biasanya untuk setiap gambar yang dikirimkan akan diberi judul sesuai urutan _chapter_ dan _part_ -nya. Dahinya semakin keriting begitu melihat isi gambar tersebut.

Hanya lembar putih yang digoresi garis-garis bertinta hitam tipis membentuk figur seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang menatap serius layar komputer didepannya.

"Sehun, apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasa" jawab Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Luhan.

Untuk sesaat Luhan hanya menatap gambar itu, lalu mencoba memberi titik-titik warna yang kira-kira cocok untuk gambar yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya itu. Ia mencoba menyamakan pria di gambar itu dengan tokoh _L_ dalam komik yang sedang dikerjakan, rasanya mereka cukup mirip namun _L_ disini telihat lebih 'manusia' dengan kacamata dan komputer didepannya.

' _Apa Sehun berniat membuat semacam_ extra story _di bagian akhir_ chapter _ini?'_ batinnya begitu melihat hasil _coloring_ pada gambar pertama. Setelah diberi warna, pria itu kini benar-benar mirip dengan tokoh _L_. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebelum melanjutkan pada gambar berikutnya.

 _Step 2_. Pada gambar ini, pria tadi masih duduk di depan komputernya namun _angle_ -nya sedikit berubah, ia terlihat seperti sedang membelakangi seorang pria lain yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tentunya gambar yang dilihat Luhan ini semakin membingungkan, ia hendak bertanya pada Sehun namun begitu melirik ke sudut kanan komputer yang mengisyaratkan hanya tinggal tiga jam lagi sebelum waktunya _posting_ , Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mewarnai gambar itu. Lagipula Sehun tampaknya sulit ditanyai jika sedang serius seperti itu, dan ia yakin Sehun sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya nanti padanya.

 _Step 3._ Masih _angle_ yang sama namun pria yang tadinya hanya berdiri diam kini telah menunduk dan memeluk pria berkacamata yang tengah serius dengan komputernya itu, dari arah belakang. Luhan cukup terkejut dengan gambar itu dan tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, ia harus tau apa maksud Sehun menggambar sesuatu seperti ini, sekarang. Ia sudah hampir berbalik kearah Sehun ketika satu notifikasi dari _email_ yang masuk ke komputernya menahannya. Itu _email_ lain dari Sehun. Masih dengan tanya besar yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, Luhan segera membuka _email_ tersebut.

Isinya sebuah _file picture_ dengan judul _Final Step._

Nafasnya tercekat, matanya membola melihat gambar yang sudah _full color_ dan terbagi atas beberapa _part_ layaknya lembaran komik yang siap di _posting_. Ia jelas-jelas kenal dengan dua pria yang ada digambar itu, dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sama persis dengan model dan warna pakaian yang ia dan Sehun kenakan saat ini, begitu juga dengan posisi mereka dimana mejanya terletak sedikit membelakangi Sehun. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terkejut, apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang pria itulah yang membuat dua tangannya reflek naik dan menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Apa yang—"

Belum sempat Luhan berbalik untuk protes, sebuah tangan kokoh telah melingkari pinggangnya. Sama persis seperti gambar yang masih terpampang jelas dilayar komputernya, dagunya diangkat keatas, kacamatanya dicabut dan sepasang bibir kini membungkam mulutnya. Luhan memberontak karena jika benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sama persis dengan gambar yang dilihatnya, maka ini tidak akan berakhir baik untuk keduanya. Mereka punya _deadline_ yang menunggu didepan mata tapi Sehun malah mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan di ruang kerja.

Sekeras apapun usaha Luhan untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun, namun tenaga pria itu telalu besar untuk dilawan dan posisinya sendiri kurang menguntungkan. Ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri dari kursinya dan kakinya dibuat melangkah hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur diatas satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu dengan Sehun yang berada diatasnya, maka potongan-potongan gambar yang baru saja dilihat kembali beputar dalam otaknya seiring dengan berkurangnya kontrol pada tubuhnya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

Seingat Luhan, setelah pria bekacamata itu dipeluk dari belakang, kacamatanya kemudian dicabut dan ia dicium tanpa sempat protes. Tubuh keduanya lalu perlahan berpindah ke sebuah sofa yang digambarkan mirip seperti yang sedang ditidurinya saat ini. Pria yang lebih kecil melingkarkan tangannya pada Leher pria diatasnya seolah pasrah dengan situasi yang sedang dan akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Part_ berikutnya hanya terlihat satu-persatu pakaian mereka berceceran di lantai dan—

 _Oh._.. sentuhan Sehun pada salah satu titik sensitifnya berhasil membuat bayangan dalam benaknya buyar. Luhan tak mampu berpikir lagi, dan sebelum benar-benar terlena ia hanya bisa berharap ini tidak akan lama atau mereka benar-benar akan ada dalam masalah besar.

.

.

"Sehunna, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." kata Luhan pelan sambil balas memeluk dua lengan yang mengerat pada pinggangnya kini.

"Hm?"

"Awalnya kupikir pria berkacamata yang kau gambar itu adalah _L_. Apa kau memang sengaja menggambarku mirip dengan tokoh ciptaanmu itu?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun yang sedang menutup mata sambil sesekali mencium tengkuknya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mencoba menggambar sosok asli _L_ di dunia nyata" masih sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Tak langsung bicara, Sehun membuat Luhan membalikan tubuhnya hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan dan tatapannya dibawa tepat pada dua manik sebening air yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

"Kau tahu jika nama _L_ kuambil dari kata _Light_?"

Luhan hanya mengagguk tanpa memutuskan tatapan keduanya.

"Berarti kau juga tahu jika sosok _L_ terinspirasi dari seseorang yang seperti cahaya dalam kehidupanku?" tanya Sehun kali ini dijawab Luhan dengan kerutan-kerutan di dahinya, jujur saja selama ini ia masih menerka-nerka dari mana Sehun mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat komik yang semakin membuatnya diakui khalayak luas. Sehun memang dikenal dengan ide-ide briliannya namun sumbernya sendiri sangat susah ditebak.

"Seseorang dengan wajah sempurna seperti tokoh utama dalam _manga_ dan kepribadian tanpa cela persis ibu peri dalam dongeng-dongeng _disney_ " jelas Sehun.

"Berarti _L_ seharusnya menjadi sosok yang baik hati kan? Dan menjadi pencuri jiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan baik!?"

"Itu hanya improvisasi demi jalan cerita yang lebih menarik, tapi bisa kupastikan sosok _L_ didunia nyata memang benar-benar seorang _pencuri_.. Ia mencuri hatiku, duniaku.. semuanya.." satu jari Sehun bergerak menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan yang jatuh dan menghalangi tatapan mata keduanya,

"Ia menggodaku dengan wajah tampannya dan mencuri semua yang ada dalam diriku.." sambungnya kemudian.

"Berarti sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku?" kali ini jemari Luhan yang menyentuh satu garis horizontal samar di pipi kiri Sehun, bekas luka paling sempurna sekaligus bagian favoritnya-setelah mata-dari wajah pria itu.

"Periksa lagi kantongmu, apa lagi yang belum kau curi dariku…."

Keduanya tertawa mendengar rayuan tersirat Sehun yang langka untuk telinga Luhan. Ia senang, prianya yang terkesan kaku didepan orang itu akan selalu berubah menjadi Sehun yang manis didepannya, Sehun yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkannya meskipun kadang-kadang tingkahnya menyebalkan.

Satu kecupan dihadiahi Sehun untuk bibir tipis Luhan, lalu kecupan berikutnya dan berikutnya sampai Luhan sadar bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya mereka bermesraan seperti ini. Dengan cepat ia menangkup pipi pria itu dan menjauhkan wajah keduanya.

"Oke, cukup. Kita masih punya pekerjaan yang menanti, jika kau lupa Oh Sehun."

"Tenang saja, sudah kuselesaikan semuanya. Aku tidak akan bisa leluasa menyentuhmu jika pikiranku masih terbagi pada pekerjaan. Aku tipe orang yang mengutamakan totalitas dalam apapun yang kulakukan, jika kau ingin tau Luhan.." bantah Sehun dengan satu senyum samping mematikannya.

"Dan sekarang aku minta _bayaran_ ku, _lagi_.." tambahnya dengan ancang-ancang untuk kembali mencium Luhan, tapi lagi-lagi ditahan pria itu.

"Maka selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu dengan total, tuan Oh. Hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum komik-komikmu harus diposting" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas malam. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah termakan omongannya sendiri, Ia keluar dari selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya, meraih dan memakai boxer yang entah milik siapa dan duduk di tepian sofa sambil menggenggam satu tangan Luhan.

"Tapi setelah ini janji untuk tidak menolakku lagi?"

"Janji"

Satu jawaban singkat Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum girang dan segera berlari ke meja kerjanya untuk mulai memposting _chapter_ terbaru komik buatannya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengklik _mouse_ pada tombol _send_ tanpa memeriksa lagi isi dalam _folder._ Ia sudah memeriksanya tadi dan semuanya sudah persis seperti yang diinginkan. Diliriknya jam pada sudut kanan layar komputer, masih ada dua menit sebelum pergantian hari.

"Sepertinya para pembaca kita mendapat sedikit hadiah dariku. Komiknya kuposting dua menit sebelum jadwal, Junmyeon _hyung_ pasti akan marah-marah." Katanya dengan tawa di ujung kalimat.

"Ah, ya benar.. Aku harus memberitahunya soal ini."

Sehun lalu meraih ponselnya dan menyalakan benda itu untuk menghubungi Junmyeon. Namun baru saja ponselnya menyala nama editornya itu langsung muncul dilayarnya.

"Wah, panjang umur dia... Halo?"

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH SIALAN!_ "

Luhan yang masih betah tidur di sofa, bahkan bisa mendengar suara Junmyeon yang berteriak keras lewat ponsel Sehun begitu ia menjawab teleponnya, dan Sehun sendiri hampir saja melemparkan ponsel itu jauh-jauh karena gendang telinganya hampir pecah mendengar teriakan Junmyeon.

"Bisakah tidak berteriak? Aku tidak tuli"

… … …

"Apa? Halaman pertama?... Tunggu sebentar..."

Luhan yang hanya mengamati kekasihnnya yang kembali sibuk mengutak-atik komputer, menjadi penasaran begitu melihat Sehun mengaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tertawa seperti orang bodoh sambil memandangi layar komputernya. Selanjutnya teriakan Junmyeon kembali terdengar dan panggilan telepon segera diakhiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Eemmm.. sepertinya kita akan jadi topik utama diberita pagi nanti, sayang.. _hehe._. maaf.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku… tak sengaja memposting gambar terakhir yang kukirimkan padamu, dihalaman pertama _chapter_ yang baru—"

"OH SEHUUUUNNN!"

* * *

 **END**


End file.
